


Insulting a Tool

by Nicxan



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Gen, kyubey is a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: Kyubey observes a magical girl as she gets ready for her day.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Insulting a Tool

**Author's Note:**

> [Banned Together Bingo](https://bannedtogetherbingo2020.tumblr.com/)!  
> The prompt for this one was 'Devaluing Children'. AND WHO FITS BETTER
> 
> Enjoy!

She looked so peaceful sleeping like she did. Peaceful, relaxed, and completely fragile. The sunlight illuminated her messy room,    
  
Kyubey watched his newest target from the table with unflinching, unblinking eyes. His tail flitted about lazily, swishing and twitching.    
  
He’d have to wait until she woke up to tag along with her, of course. She always got up around this time for school. It was something she prided herself on: her routine, her way of doing things ... she even kept her precious routines for hunting Witches. She was like a machine, a program: do this. Do that. Recharge. Then do it all again the next day in the exact same format, every day, all the time.   
  
Painfully predictable. Painfully pathetic.    
  
Something was different today, though -- the shrill alarm clock this girl had didn’t go off and he had been staring for quite a while now. It was most likely 8 AM now, way past time for her to get moving. Interesting. Normally, it went off without fail. But now the time didn’t even show up on the screen.   
  
“Ungh ...”    
  
Kyubey perked up as she stirred, placing his paws strategically to look as cute and unassuming as possible. He tilted his head inquisitively.   
  
“What time is it?” she asked blearily. The girl sounded exhausted. Did she have a bad dream? She did have a late night hunting witches, but she was normally made of sterner stuff. Maybe last night just really took it out of her.   
  
_ It’s probably past 8! The sun’s up pretty high, _ he said in his usual perky tone. _ Almost time for school. You should hurry!  _ _  
_   
“What!?” She jolted up, glancing at the dead alarm clock. “Why didn’t my alarm work!?” She checked the clock, paling when she saw the completely blank screen.   
  
_ Is something wrong? _ Kyubey asked innocently. His tail flicked once.    
  
The girl didn’t respond to him. She began to rush around, desperately fumbling around to get dressed, brush her hair, struggle to get her school bag ready for the day ... all the while complaining about how her alarm didn’t do what she wanted it to do.    
  
“I can’t believe the stupid batteries died today of all days!” she whined. “I have a huge test today, I can’t be late!”    
  
_ Things will be okay, _ he reassured insincerely.  _ Just do your best today. Think of this as getting all your bad luck out of the way now! _   
  
The girl glanced over at Kyubey and smiled softly. She still looked nervous, but at least his words had the desired effect of calming her down.    
  
“Thanks, Kyubey,” she whispered. Then, she got right back to rushing around like livestock with its head cut off.    
  
Kyubey continued to observe her. How interesting that she complained about a tool not working exactly how she wanted it to. It was fascinating to him -- she herself was a tool, wasn’t she? Would she appreciate people complaining about her not performing exactly as expected? How strange. Humans were so peculiar about these things.    
  
Kyubey continued to watch her. He wouldn’t call her fascinating, because that would mean he’d have to feel that fascination. But she was definitely interesting. How could a machine-like human complain about a machine not working and see the irony in it? Any other human would laugh at that observation, maybe even feel some contempt.    
  
Kyubey hopped down from the desk and took his place on the tool’s shoulder, settling in and sighing ‘happily’.    
  
As ridiculous as she may be sometimes, she was still a valuable asset against entropy. He’d treat her with outward respect, even if he didn’t understand the hypocrisy this human had.    
  
After all, he wouldn’t be so mean to a tool who didn’t work all the time. So he was already better than this human girl -- much better.


End file.
